1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield wiper, especially to a windshield wiper that has a strengthened structure and will not deform or deteriorate easily so has improved life span.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A windshield wiper is mounted on a windshield of a car and is pivoted back and forth over the windshield to wipe rain and dirt from the windshield to keep the windshield clean.
With reference to FIGS. 9 and 10, a conventional windshield wiper (90) comprises a rubber blade (91), two pads (92), four inner frames (93), two middle frames (94) and an outer frame (95).
The rubber blade (91) and has a back surface, two opposite sidewalls, two clip recesses (911) and two pad recesses (912). The clip recesses (911) are formed respectively and oppositely in the sidewalls of the rubber blade (91). The pad recesses (912) are formed respectively and oppositely in the sidewalls of the rubber blade (91) between the back surface of the rubber blade (91) and the clip recesses (911).
The pads (92) are mounted respectively in the pad recesses (912) of the rubber blade (91) to support and strengthen the rubber blade (91).
The inner frames (93) are mounted respectively on the back surface of the rubber blade (91). Each inner frame (93) has two ends and two clips (931). The clips (931) are mounted respectively on the ends of the inner frame (93) and clip respectively to the rubber blade (91) in the clip recesses (911) of the rubber blade (91).
The middle frames (94) are mounted respectively on the inner frames (93). Each middle frame (94) has two ends. The ends of the middle frame (94) are connected respectively to two adjacent inner frames (93).
The outer frame (95) is mounted on the middle frames (94) and has two ends. The ends of the outer frame (95) are connected respectively to the middle frames (94).
However, only the pads (92) being mounted in the pad recesses (912) of the rubber blade (91) strengthen a structure of the rubber blade (91) and the clips (931) of the inner frames (93) respectively hold the pads (92) to the rubber blade (91). The rubber blade (91) is delicate, deforms and deteriorates easily and has to be replaced frequently.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a windshield wiper to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.